


I'm sorry, Komaeda

by Ariaizz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort, Late Night Writing, M/M, Other, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaizz/pseuds/Ariaizz
Summary: Hajime realized something a bit too late
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 38





	I'm sorry, Komaeda

_he never realized that he still loved the boy. he thought he hated him, after what he'd done to two of his friends. but once he was gone, the realization crashed down on him, sending him to spirals of guilt and saddness, despair even. he felt empty. he wants to apologize to the other male and say three simple words. **'i love you.' **  
but it was too late. __****_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short


End file.
